


you will always be my endless love

by deans67baby



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Overthinking, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deans67baby/pseuds/deans67baby
Summary: Stiles overthinks about his and Derek’s relationship. Nothing good really comes out of overthinking, but he won’t let himself ruin their relationship because of it.





	you will always be my endless love

Some days Stiles is incredibly secure in his relationship with Derek. Other days though, that is not the case. It isn’t that he doesn’t think Derek loves him, he knows he does, and he thanks whatever higher power there is every day that they’re together. It’s just, sometimes his thoughts go spiraling and he just thinks too much.

He wonders. He fears. He worries.

He wonders how such an amazing man can possibly want to be with him. He fears that one day Derek will not want to be with him anymore. He worries that things won’t stay as good as they are now. It’s thoughts like these that make Stiles let their hugs last just a second longer. That make him stare at Derek to take in all the details, and be a little more clingy.  
Stiles knows that he shouldn’t overthink about these things, but some days he just can’t help it. He knows that there are more attractive, more “normal,” people out there that Derek could be with. He knows that he can be a handful more often than not. What with his excitable, hyper-fixating personality, he knows he isn’t exactly everyone’s cup of tea. And those are just two of the many faults that Stiles sees in himself.

With these things in mind, Stiles will occasionally ask Derek what he sees in him or why he wanted to be with him. This happens when Stiles will slip up and ask while drunk, when his brain-to-mouth filter is using maybe 5% of its power. Whenever this happens, Derek will look at Stiles incredulously, as if wondering how he could possibly not know the answers already, but will still go on to answer the questions. Derek, a man not the best with words, takes his time to explain the things he loves about Stiles and why he loves him. Each time this occurs, Stiles’ heart melts as Derek looks so lovingly at him while explaining to him.

Another thing Stiles will do is randomly send Derek long texts about how he is so glad to have met him that day in the woods and how Derek makes him so happy. These texts are commonly sent when Stiles has trouble falling asleep due to his brain’s inability to shut off. By now, Derek knows that Stiles will do this when he is thinking about him, and not-so-secretly loves reading them when he wakes up in the morning.

What he doesn’t know is when Stiles sends these heartfelt messages, he is also anxiously thinking about many different things. Stiles tends to get stuck on the idea that good things don’t ever last too long in his life, so he tries his best to express to Derek how much he loves him and tries to hold on to Derek as hard as he can. It’s like he’s always waiting for that other shoe to drop. As he’s thinking about all this, Stiles does his best to remind himself that this constant fear that something terrible is about to happen is all in head. 

Once he’s able to actually believe this, he begins to think of all the good things that have happened, and that could happen. He thinks about all the times he puts in his every effort to make Derek happy, and gets the same amount of effort in return. He reflects on all the memories he’s made so far with Derek since they’ve been together and can’t help the way his heart flutters when he thinks about all the other memories they can make in the future. He thinks about how Derek smiles and rolls his eyes fondly at him when Stiles tells a stupid joke or shows a random video he found funny. All of these beautiful memories and moments show Stiles that no matter how negative his brain ends up being, he knows that he loves Derek and Derek loves him, and he will always be so grateful to have him in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Late night thoughts being projected onto the boys. What can I say?  
> Sorry for the overuse of the word ‘think’.  
> This was written at 3am, so it’s a mess I’m sure.  
> Title is lyrics from “Endless Love” by Diana Ross, because my boyfriend loves 80’s music. Even though he’s never gonna read this so.


End file.
